


The Bench

by rockleah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dreams, F/M, One Shot, Short, the bench - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockleah/pseuds/rockleah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot short of Sakura and Sasuke dreaming about each other. What really happened when Sasuke placed Sakura on that bench?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bench

Sakura lie awake in her bed. Again.

Tossing and turning for hours, thinking about him again. Sasuke. She couldn’t help herself, every night her mind lingered to him when she was just about to drift away to sleep--her eyes shot open with her heart pounding and her mind fluttering with thoughts.

She knew it would take hours to even get to the point where she would be able to fall asleep again.

She began to think of when Sasuke left, and eventually began to wonder how she ended up on that bench. She couldn’t remember anything but waking up on it. She knew that he had placed her there—there was no other way—but she wished she knew how long it took him to leave her on that bench all alone. She concentrated on this part, already knowing every single detail of that night. Sakura replayed it constantly in her head, trying to make sense of the whole jumbled mess. She continued to wonder what he did while she was unconscious. He could’ve stroked her hair, looked at her for a long time—could he have stolen a kiss? Even the thought of Sasuke stealing a kiss made Sakura’s lips tingle. 

These thoughts that swirled in her head gave her hope--hope that Sasuke did actually feel something for her. At least, until he was engulfed by his darkness. 

It was on this thought alone that brought Sakura some sleep, and possibly a sweet dream. 

For now.

 

Sasuke lay awake in his bed, awakened by a stupid dream. So what if dreams were supposed to tell your “one desire” or something like that? Where did he even hear that? It was all bullshit. This dream was nothing. He had his real desires on his mind…

But deep down, he knew that this was no coincidence. His dream was indeed about her. Sakura. How could he forget her? She pleaded and begged for him to stay with her and if that wasn’t enough she wanted to come with him! Sasuke could barely take watching her cry and beg, let alone her declaration of love. 

How much pain was in that moment? Thinking back to it just made it worse, made him regret everything. He still remembers the feeling in his stomach when Sakura confessed, how his heart seemed to drop. He didn’t know what to say, he was never one for words, not since…what happened to his clan. All he could say was “Thank you” which was so weak compared to what Sakura confessed. She was stronger than him after all. 

It was painful to knock her out, and he had to place her on that bench. He looked over her for a while, a long while. Sasuke cursed himself for not having the courage to express his feelings to her while she was conscious. Hesitantly, he placed a farewell kiss on Sakura’s lips, and then walked away. He can still taste her lips—cherry.

It was all these feelings he cursed that were the reason for his stupid dream. Maybe it would be better to have it as a reality. _A family with Sakura. _A small smile appeared on Sasuke’s face as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.__

 

How were they to know that one day soon, everything would be okay?


End file.
